


Eleventh Floor

by GoneHavocFex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is a good leader, Ahri wants the best for everyone, Akali and Kai'sa are bros, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Elevators, Eve wants to make-out in the elevator but cant, F/F, Fluff, granola bar, i think this is a crack fic idk im tired too, kind of crack, stuck in an elevator, they're all tired babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneHavocFex/pseuds/GoneHavocFex
Summary: “Ahri.” Evelynn called, her voice cautious and hard. “Stand back.”The foxy woman huffed, pressing on 10 instead. “I’m not letting this thing take us back to the first floor.”“Ahri…” that was Kai’sa, dragging their leader’s name out in an anxious tone. Both of her hands now held the railing. “Stand BACK.”“Unnie.” Akali whispered harshly in agitation.Ahri turned to them questioningly, their swift change of mood catching her off guard. And then she felt it.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 384





	Eleventh Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it is 3 am let us write fanfiction
> 
> I have no idea what I did tbh I looked away for a solid 5 seconds and a short drabbled scene evolved into this mess 
> 
> Expect nothing serious, this is solely just for fun

_Taka-taka-taka-taka_

Ahri leaned her weight on one side, cocking a hip, as her fingers tapped rapidly on the screen in front of her. When a shrill _‘ding’_ rang off after, she glared at the opposing message, smooth eyebrows furrowing.

“Mmmn,” Ahri muttered, dragging the sound lowly in disapproval. She typed again.

_Taka-taka-taka-taka_

**_> I’m sorry, miss Ahri. _ **

She brought a hand to her face, rubbing in exasperation. The tip of her tail flicked impatiently, and there was a brief thought crossing her mind that told her to just toss her phone in the bin and forget the dull reminder about the reason she was here.

But she typed again, fingers growing heavy.

_Tak-tak-tak_

**_> Of course. We will see you and the rest of K/DA in 20 minutes._ **

“Right,” said Ahri under her breath. “Twenty minutes,” and she looked up to the ceiling, glaring balefully at the multiple rooms above her, “on the eleventh floor.”

Were it any other day, K/DA’s leader would have confronted this affair in…an elegantly fashionable approach, like she often did. But it was not any other day. The morning was bleak, cold, and absolutely gloomy and shivering with the remnants of yesterday’s heavy downpour.

It was 6 AM too, goddamnit.

So the _gumiho_ was anything but elegant and fashionable today. Honestly, _none_ of them were.

“Coffee?”

A gentle hand was on her shoulder, and Ahri brought her gaze down.

“Ah!” Ahri allowed a smile to perk her lips as she accepted the hot cup offered to her. “Thank you.”

Kai’sa only nodded, being the most awake-looking out of the four of them. She had done the majority of their make-up while they drove here, doing it in Evelynn’s car no less. Kai’sa had to bring an entire kit of cosmetics and tried to cover up as much of the drowsiness away from their faces as possible. “Are we late?”

“No,” Ahri mumbled, mouth around her cup. “We’ve got twenty minutes.”

And then Kai’sa looked up toward the ceiling, wearing the same displeased expression Ahri had earlier.

“Eleventh floor.”

“Yes.”

They should be frantic right now. They only have 20 minutes to reach the meeting room—counting: 15 minutes.

Neither of them moved. They stood quietly at the empty corridor, faces looking disgruntled and uncaring.

They heard the familiar clicking of heels, and Kai’sa and Ahri broke their reveries. They turned, seeing Evelynn coming, dragging a very weary Akali by her hand.

Sleepy-looking Evelynn did not appear any better than the rest of them. She was actually _scarier._ A deep frown was painted on her lips, her sharp eyebrows were slanted together like an angry wolf, and her slit eyes were frighteningly bright and intense.

The eyeshadow and mascara that Kai’sa helped apply did not sooth her nettled visage, Eve looked like she had a permanent scowl.

“Lovely morning, isn’t it?” Kai’sa jested, quirking a tiny smile of amusement as the diva drew closer.

“Lovely.” Evelynn replied through closed teeth. “Morning.”

“You’re going to scare the directors with that look.”

“Good.”

Ahri gulped down her entire coffee so quickly and Kai’sa glanced at her in surprise. But Ahri answered before the dancer could comment as she wiped her lips with a thumb. “We’re gonna need that intimidation if we want to end this quickly.”

Kai’sa paused. “I…I guess?”

“Eve, look more frightening.”

Evelynn narrowed her glare.

“Perfect! Let’s go!”

 _“Nyyuhh…”_ Akali whined lowly behind them, rubbing the stupor from her eyes. Evelynn quickly turned around in concern, her hardened lour melting into a soft expression.

Akali was the least awake out of all them. The rapper looked like she was literally dragged out of bed without any preparation whatsoever.

Her shirt was ruffled, jacket lazily draped over her withering shoulders. Strands of her black and blonde hair poked out from her ponytail.

Evelynn reached her hand out to brush it down, then smoothened out the wrinkles of her partner’s shirt by pulling at the hem. “Stay awake for a few more minutes, honey.”

“Can’t I just wait in the car?” Akali said quietly, blinking to clear her vision.

“Nope,” Ahri chirped. “You’ll have to suffer with us.”

Akali huffed and her grip on Eve’s hand tightened, but she waddled forward anyway to follow the rest of them to the elevator.

The hall was silent, eerily so. The clicks of their heels and scrapes of their shoes provided the only ambiance.

“Why does it have to be on the eleventh floor, out of all floors,” Kai’sa muttered, weaving a hand through her dark and faded blue hair in annoyance. “Could have been second, or third.”

“Or none,” Akali added in a croak. They entered as Ahri pressed the button to the highest peak of the building. The doors slide closed.

“They said it had a bigger room,” Ahri shortly recalled the text message. “And all the other floors are booked for the day.”

“Bullshit…”Akali mumbled, and Eve would have snickered along, but the diva gave a tired sigh.

“Let’s get it over with.”

The platform gradually lifted.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

“I think I left my phone in the car,” said Akali.

Kai’sa felt around her pockets. “Mine, too.”

“I didn’t bother bringing mine,” Evelynn added, unperturbed.

Ahri looked at her, placing her hands on her hips. “And why’s that?”

“Didn’t feel like it.”

“Great,” Ahri uttered out in sarcasm, rolling her aqua eyes. She crossed her arms to her chest, feet tapping impatiently while she watched the red screen above the doors.

_5…_

_6..._

“Can I borrow your phone later, _unnie_?”

Ahri quirked a brow, tilting her head toward the rogue’s direction. “Why?”

“Thought I’d keep myself awake in the meeting.”

“You’re not going to play games during the meeting.”

Akali pouted. “It’s gonna be boring anyway.”

“Not today, Akali.”

“Aw.”

Evelynn gave a husky chuckle, turning to kiss her partner on her cheek. Akali smiled at the little affection and leaned against the diva’s side.

_7…_

_8…_

“Oh my god,” Kai’sa released a wanton breath. “Why does it have to pause three minutes on each floor? We’re the only ones in this building!”

“Well the elevator obviously doesn’t know that,” their leader answered.

“Ghosts?” Akali suggested, shrugging a shoulder.

“If it were ghosts, then the doors would slide open for them,” the dancer countered.

“But wouldn’t they like….phase through walls?”

“I guess?”

“Oh my god. What if they’re already in here with us?”

Kai’sa snorted. Ahri rolled her eyes again and flicked her tail somewhat restlessly. Evelynn yawned.

_9………_

_…….9….._

Odd. Ahri squinted at the numbers on the control panel. “What the..?”

_9……._

_…..8….._

The elevator rumbled, slowly descending. The four women began to tense.

“Why are we going down?” Akali asked, panic showing in her eyes. Beside her, Evelynn straightened up in alert.

_8…….9……._

It rumbled again, more shakily, ascending.

Kai’sa inhaled steadily as her hand moved to hold the metal railing attached to the wall. “Okaayy…”

Ahri remained standing at the center of the platform, glaring at the panel challengingly like it was mocking her. She took a bold step forward, fingers reaching out to press the number _11_.

It did nothing. They descended back to the eighth floor. Ahri frowned, pressing it again.

“Ahri.” Evelynn called, her voice cautious and hard. “Stand back.”

The foxy woman huffed, pressing on _10_ instead. “I’m not letting this thing take us back to the first floor.”

“Ahri…” that was Kai’sa, dragging their leader’s name out in an anxious tone. Both of her hands now held the railing. “Stand _back.”_

 _“Unnie.”_ Akali whispered harshly in agitation.

Ahri turned to them questioningly, their swift change of mood catching her off guard. And then she felt it.

The floor buzzed underneath their feet, rumbling like a rapid earthquake, growing stronger as the elevator suddenly halted between platforms _8_ and _9._ And then the walls gave out a violent tremor, rattling the mechanical wires outside while the lights inside flickered on and off.

Then the elevator dropped. Kai’sa—who was the closest—immediately reached out to grab and pull on Ahri’s arm just before the _gumiho_ could react on her own.

Ragged breathes drew out simultaneously and they felt the floor leave the touch of their feet.

Akali clutched at Evelynn’s shoulder, heart lurching to her throat preventing her from making any frightened noise. Evelynn held her breath, body stiffening as stone as she tightened her grip on the rapper’s hand.

It was like they were floating, except they were _not_ floating. Bodies just inches from suspending in the air and they felt their souls leave their vessels.

But as quickly as it begun, the elevator abruptly stopped.

_KLUNK!_

The bulbs flickered until they went out completely, and then they heard the general power of the building go off in succession.

It was dark. None of them moved a muscle.

The emergency lights flashed from the corners of the elevator and they finally voiced out their gasps and shrills.

_“…..MAPSOSA—!“_

“ _Tiān a—“_

_“A-Arama…”_

Evelynn opened her mouth, voice oddly calm despite her rigid posture. “Never thought I’d hear three languages at the same time. This must be a good day.”

* * *

“Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!”

It had only been several minutes since they calmed down from their shock, and those several minutes consisted of their leader just glaring coldly at the elevator doors.

“Lovely morning isn’t it, _Bokkie_?” said Evelynn, managing a tiny and haughty smile at the dancer’s direction.

Kai’sa stood awkwardly at the side while still holding on the railing for dear life, mumbling, “L-Lovely.”

She paced across the little room, tail straightening behind her in irritation. Ahri pulled out her phone aggressively and typed into it.

“Great,” she gritted with her fox ears flattening. “Absolutely wonderful.”

Akali inhaled a shaky breath, hands clenching and unclenching. “I don’t suppose we could press that red ‘emergency’ button over there?”

“We’re stuck in this elevator,” Ahri growled out a response, her eyes hotly fixated on her phone. “While power is out. It is six-thirty in the morning. We are the only ones in this building. Those bastards are probably stranded up there, as well.”

She shoved her phone back in her pocket and huffed. “That button is as useful as a chipped fingernail.”

“W-What are we gonna do then?”

It was Kai’sa who answered. She deflated, voice going faint. “We wait.”

It was a sound option, but they all greeted it begrudgingly. Wait for what?

Ahri sighed after a long minute of contemplation. Her shoulders sagged in defeat, and she leaned against the wall parallel to the elevator door with a tired look.

“I guess we can catch up on some sleep for the time being.”

Akali’s eyes grew large. “Sleep after _that_? No way, I am wide awake now.”

“Same.” Kai’sa quirked a strange little smile, calmer than earlier.

The diva looked rather dour at this situation. “I regret leaving my phone.”

“Why did you leave it in the first place?” Ahri turned to her, expecting a clear answer this time.

“Zilean kept pestering me about this meeting. Maybe if I ignore his messages, he’ll stop.”

“Is that why he’s been sending me infuriated texts all morning?”

“I suppose.”

“You could have helped me arranged this appointment,” she eyed her suspiciously. “Yet you tossed all of this on my lap and made me do it by myself?”

“Obviously. You’re the leader. Do your job.”

Akali and Kai’sa snickered and snorted. Ahri would have been irked, but she let out an airy huff of a laugh and inclined her head against the metal surface again. “I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

The emergency lights hummed a pleasant buzz, four thin cylinders screwed on the corners that emitted a faint bluish glow. It rendered an almost ethereal atmosphere on the room, oddly soothing.

Kai’sa was on one side, reclining on the railing, her fingers idly tapping on the shiny handle. Akali and Evelynn were across from her, standing close, while Ahri was at the center wall. It was quiet.

“If you two weren’t here, I would have made-out with Akali by now.”

Akali choked.

“That didn’t seem to stop you before,” Ahri arched a brow. “What’s stopping you now?”

“I doubt you both want to see us going at it considering our situation.”

“Yeah,” said Kai’sa, amused by the rapper’s flushed silence. “Yeah, we don’t. Please don’t.”

Their _maknae_ makes a face. Evelynn smiled as she felt a gentle nudge on her side and decided to keep her hands to herself for now.

“I remember being in a similar situation.” Ahri said.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Except the couple didn’t realize I was there and I had to sit through five minutes of sexual tension until the elevator finally opened for me.”

Kai’sa laughed and Akali snickered at her sympathetically. Although Evelynn was intrigued, but she raised a finger before the diva could speak, saying that after leaving, she never looked back.

Conversation went lightly like this. They talk idly to fill the silence and for a while it was nice.

Kai’sa mentioned her latest date with Sivir and blushed at her friends’ teasing, Ahri had curled her tail underneath the tall dancer’s chin while she did so and Kai’sa swatted it away, telling her to do that to Sona instead. Akali cackled, Ahri fumed, and Evelynn might as well have a field day. It was nice.

The lights hummed along their voices and it was warm.

They settled to sit on the floor while they wait. It was nearing seven. And silence enveloped the ambiance once again.

Akali was on Indian-style, shoulder pressing onto Evelynn’s while the siren herself sat in a more proper manner. The rapper toyed the zipper of her jacket for a moment, thinking, before rolling her lips within her mouth and began to create a beat.

Kai’sa raised her head from where it was perched on her fist, blinking curiously when she heard the sound. Akali continued with her improvised rhythm, volume gradually increasing, as she started to bob her head.

Kai’sa let out a little grin, realizing what she was doing, then nodded her head along.

Akali’s beatboxing grew intense after settling on a patterned rhythm. And Kai’sa—having just recently incorporated rapping into her music style—caught on to the beat instantly and followed softly along.

“Um…” Ahri had looked up from her phone, eyeing her two younger bandmates in light hilarity. Eve arched a brow, a tiny smile.

“ _Ey,”_ Akali drawled out a tune and Kai’sa took over the beat. The music started to get to her and Akali’s form glowed in that familiar essence whenever she performed.

She spat out a verse in a moderate flow as Kai’sa filled in the intervals.

_“My name is Akali and I like to rap.”_

_“Ey.”_

_“But all I wanna do is take a nap.”_

_“Ey.”_

_“Trapped in the ‘vator with all my ladies.”_

_“Uh.”_

_“One is a diva and the other has rabies.”_

Akali ducked as a large tail swiped at her and she laughed. Kai’sa giggled though her own soft version of beatboxing but continued on, seeing that the _maknae_ began to wave gestures with her hands in front of her.

 _“Ey!”_ She sang louder this time, and the elevator was filled with her upbeat voice. _“The fourth one brings an incredible dance!”_

_“That’s me!”_

_“She can rap now too so better pull up your pants!”_

_“Ey!”_

_“Kiss our ass, we don’t care if you a hater!”_

_“Nope!”_

_“New track list, K/DA stuck in an ELEVATOR!”_

Alright, that last bit came out randomly at the top of her head, but the bubbly laugh that erupted from Ahri’s chest and the thrilled applause she received from Evelynn was worth it.

* * *

Did you know that Kai’sa secretly wanted to become an actress?

“Did you cheat on me?”

Akali—who could not keep a straight face because _Bokkie_ just looked _so_ into the charade—grinned and nodded with enthusiasm.

“Yeah.”

Kai’sa swung her arm, feigning a harsh slap. Akali dramatically fell to the side as though it hit her.

Ahri laughed, her tail swaying. “She said it so confidently!”

“Kali come on, this is the fifth time, be serious!” Kai’sa put her hands at her hips, smiling lopsidedly despite herself.

Akali sprang back up and laughed, returning to her role. “It’s because I love someone else more!”

“Hello, yes, that would be me.” Evelynn slithered beside the rapper and Ahri rolled her eyes to the heavens.

Feigning a hurt expression, Kai’sa stretched a hand out to Akali’s shoulder. “I thought we had something together?”

Akali mirrored it, cupping her hand.

“Tis not fate, my love.”

“ _Pffft!_ ” Kai’sa doubled over, snorting into her other palm. “You are so bad at this!”

“I didn’t ask for this role!”

“Right, right, you’re not a love drama type.” She hummed and tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Okay, I’ll be the mom and you’ll be the child.”

Akali took a stance. “Okay.”

Kai’sa’s features were suddenly engulfed in stern disapproval. It was honestly impressive.

“Where have you been?” She uttered in a low voice. “It’s late.”

“Mother, I can explain.”

Ahri pursed her lips to fight a smile as she watched. Evelynn freely showed hers.

“You better explain, you insolent brat.”

“I was out doing homework with some friends.”

“At ONE in the morning?!”

“It was for chemistry!”

Kai’sa jabbed a finger at the young woman’s chest. “Do not lie to me, Akali Tethi. I’ve seen you hang out with that boy.”

“Bill?”

“One day you’re gonna end up coming home with another mouth to feed inside your fat tummy.”

“Mother,” Akali grabbed her shoulders, gazing up to Kai’sa’s height with all the seriousness in the world. “I’m gay.”

Ahri was off to the side, chortling out, as Evelynn once again slid in between them only to say that she herself was the woman Akali was gay for. And Kai’sa shook her head, flicking the rogue’s nose as Akali laughed.

* * *

“I spy with my little eye—“

“Ahri’s tail.”

She threw her hands up. “How are you so good at this?”

“I’m talented.”

“Hmmph. Fine. I spy with my little eye—“

“Evelynn’s lips.”

“Oh come on! You’re cheating.”

Kai’sa huffed an amused laugh. “Don’t look at it then, dummy.”

“Mmm. I spy with my little—“

“It’s still Evelynn’s lips.”

Akali gaped at her in embarrassment and disbelief, covering her face with her hands and muttered into it. “I give up.”

Next to her, Evelynn quirked a devious smile. “Darling, if you wanted a kiss, all you have to do is ask.”

Akali poked her eyes out through her fingers at the statement.

“So _Bokkie!_ ”Ahri quickly faced the dancer, turning her back towards the couple when she saw them leaning in. She would rather not see that, thank you very much. “You wanted to become an actress?”

Kai’sa was just as glad for the distraction. She gave the _gumiho_ a sheepish smile. “When I was little. Not so much now, but I always thought it was an interesting career.”

Ahri hummed, appearing satisfied at something, causing Kai’sa to raise a thin brow. “Have you tried to audition?”

“Once,” she scratched her chin, eyes averted before focusing on her friend. “I didn’t make it, but I realized dancing was what I found most pleasing.”

Ahri’s fox ears perked up and she smiled warmly. “If the opportunity presents, would you give this acting thing another shot?”

“I…I guess?”

“Perfect!”

Kai’sa jumped a bit at her abrupt exclaim. “Um, why do you ask?”

Ahri smiled in a way that was intended to persuade. “I’ll be out of town next week for a commercial shoot. If you would come with me, the extra help will be much appreciated.”

Kai’sa started in disbelief. “For your FOXY cosmetics?”

“Yep.”

“As an actor?”

“Yep!” Her tail swayed behind her, then added gently. “Believe me when I say that I was impressed with your little scene with rogue, even if it was just for fun.”

When Ahri saw potential, she didn’t hesitate to let that potential shine. That was what brought them together after all. Ahri never wanted that talent to go to waste, and that was one of the major things Kai’sa—and the rest of the girls—respected her greatly for.

Kai’sa smiled back, excited. “Sure, I’ll go with.”

And Ahri grinned, tail flicking in satisfaction. But when she turned around, her expression faded into disappointment.

“If this escalates,” Ahri said loudly to grab the diva and the rogue’s attention. “I will literally shove my foot between your noses.”

They did stop, eventually. Evelynn had a contented demeanor to her eyes while Akali’s face was marked all over by Eve’s lavender lipstick.

* * *

“Kai’sa _unnie_.”

“Akali _maknae_.”

“I have a proposition for you.”

“And what is it?”

Akali pointed to the elevator doors. “Once we get out of here, the first one to get a granola bar from the vending machines wins.”

That…wasn’t what she expected. Kai’sa blinked, her attention to the door. “Okaayy..?”

“The loser has to cook for the other’s food for the whole month.”

Oh. Kai’sa grinned. “Are you sure?”

Akali eyed at her silly. “You look confident.”

“Because I am.”

“Deal then?”

She turned to her and they shook hands defiantly.

Evelynn snickered at her partner lightheartedly. “If you end up cooking for our chef, don’t come complaining to me, darling.”

Akali huffed. “Have faith in me, Eve.”

“I have faith that you will lose,” Eve jested, causing Akali to pout, but the diva took the opportunity to steal a kiss there.

Kai’sa studied them for a second, then turned to the _gumiho._ “Aren’t you going to give me a peptalk, too?”

Ahri stared at her in confusion before releasing a bubbly laugh. She gingerly pumped a fist to the air and let out a quiet _‘whoo!’_

Suddenly, the bulbs on the ceiling flickered on, and then the elevator hummed to life. The four women immediately scrambled to their feet as the control panel winked at them in its flashing red lights.

“Finally!” Akali breathed out with massive relief like the rest of them. “It’s been an hour!”

The control panel continued to blink and Ahri swiftly moved over to choose a floor.

But as their leader pressed floor number _1,_ Kai’sa, Akali, and Evelynn eyed her in compete astonishment.

“What about the meeting?” Kai’sa asked on behalf of them.

The elevator descended starting from floor number _5._ And Ahri faced them with a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, I took care of it.”

“What did you do?” Evelynn squinted at her suspiciously.

Ahri shrugged in an all too innocent manner, batting her eyelashes. “Just gave them a piece of my mind is all.”

“Foxy.”

“Maybe threatened them too much. But the meeting is rescheduled so praise me.”

Akali bowed dramatically to her and did just that, as Ahri grinned and thanked her playfully. Kai’sa gave out a wanton breath of absolute relief and Evelynn just sighed, but was still glad for the change of plans.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Ding!_

The elevator opened up—thank god finally!—and before anyone made a move, Akali had bolted out the corridor towards a set of machines in the distance.

Kai’sa stiffened before sprinting after her. “Hey wait! I didn’t think you were actually serious!”

Their older bandmates followed, walking in a gait that still hinted their exhaustion.

“Home?” Eve asked, fishing for her car keys. Ahri nodded.

“We’re taking back that one hour to sleep.”

“Fair enough.”

Once they regrouped, they found Akali ruffling her hair in frustration and Kai’sa smugly eating her granola bar.


End file.
